This invention relates to a hazard neutralizing container and, more specifically, to a hazard neutralizing container which incorporates a vent to the atmosphere through a filter medium which neutralizes the hazardous effects of the contained material.
Containers for the storage and shipping of hazardous material typically incorporate some technique whereby the container can be rendered hermetic. This is often accomplished by placing the hazardous material in a removable membrane constructed of an elastomeric substance which is resistant to the contained material. For example, neoprene may be used to contain acids, alkalies, paints or varnishes. The membrane can be sealed by a variety of methods, such as mechanical clamps, fluid tight zippers, or fasteners. The membrane and its associated hazardous material are normally placed in a sturdy container. Thus the hermetic characteristics of the membrane and the physical strength of the container are relied upon to prevent escape of the hazardous material to the atmosphere.
This method is satisfactory only if the membrane retains its hermetic characteristics, or if the vapor pressure within the container does not equal or exceed that of the surrounding atmosphere. However, when these conditions are not met, the hazardous material frequently escapes from the membrane and sometimes into the surrounding atmosphere, thus presenting a potential danger to personnel and property.
When the hazardous material is a gas, a method sometimes utilized consists of storing the gas in a pressurized container which can be packed in a holding carton for shipment. However, the same disadvantages are present as with the removable membrane described above in that if the pressurized container should leak, the gas may escape to the surrounding atmosphere. If the holding carton is completely sealed in order to prevent leakage to the atmosphere, then leakage from the pressurized container will cause a pressure buildup in the holding carton which could ultimately erupt with explosive force.
This invention solves the problems outlined above by providing a container which can be used to ship and store hazardous material while at the same time eliminating the hermetic requirements of the hazardous material container through provision of a means by which the harmful effects of the hazardous material are neutralized prior to its reaching the atmosphere. The invention also eliminates significant pressure differentials between the holding carton and the atmosphere, thus preventing the possibility of explosive rupture.